Alexis Marco/Relationships
This page is comprised of Alexis Marco's relationships with characters she has interacted with. Affiliations IGF-Atlas During their campaign against Honerva, Alexis served aboard the IGF-Atlas as part of its crew in the engineer bay with Sam Holt and Slav. Kingdom of Altea Alexis is a native to the planet of Altea. With the return of Altea following Allura's sacrifice to repair all realities, Alexis returned to her reforged home planet to help rebuild it and share her skills and knowledge of their technology to the new generation of Alteans. Team Voltron and Voltron Coalition Alexis was an active and loyal member of Team Voltron and the later formed Voltron Coalition. Relatives *Dr. Antania Marco † (mother) *Davren † (father) *Farren Marco (maternal older half-sister) Dr. Antania Marco Dr. Antania Marco is Alexis' mother. Even before she was born, Antania loved her child, and adamantly fought with her father to keep her. In the end, she chose to keep Alexis and Davren left them. Unlike Farren, Alexis never resented her mother for concealing the identity of her father since she never truly cared about it. Antania was very nurturing and loving to her daughter, especially when it came to her intellectual genius and robotics expertise. Mother and daughter had similar interests in science and robotics, fostering a close bond between the two. Despite the devotion she had to her work, Antania placed her daughters' welfare above everything else, including her own survival, ultimately sacrificing her own life to save theirs. When Alexis awoke with Farren after cryosleep, she was upset and heartbroken to discover that their mother was not with them despite her having originally placed them in cryosleep. Alexis also inherited her mother's glasses as a last memento of her. Davren Alexis' birth father was an Altean named Davren, whom she has never met, nor expressed any interest in meeting, as she was happy with just her sister and mother. She remained ignorant to the reason for her father's departure from their lives: Davren was not ready to be a father or commit to a baby and forced Antania to choose between him or keeping the baby. When Antania chose to keep Alexis, Davren walked out on them and was never seen again. Farren Marco Farren is Alexis' older, half-sister by a different father. Despite this difference, the two are incredibly close and love each other dearly. Farren is especially protective of her sister and always puts her safety and needs above her own. Where Farren is serious and dedicated, Lexi is more relaxed and laid back. When Farren was three, she was ecstatic to learn that she would be a big sister and angrily kicked Davren when he forced Antania to choose between him and her baby sibling. From the moment Alexis was born, Farren was a devoted and loving big sister, caring for her sister when their mother was busy at work and playing with her. Alexis greatly looks up to her sister and admires her strength and persistence, as well as her undying will to keep fighting, to the point where she tried to be more like Farren after she was presumed dead. When Farren is on scouting missions, Lexi is usually the one providing her tactical support via her communicator and often one of her drones. Lexi has complete faith in Farren's skills for success, while Farren has complete trust in Lexi to cover her. When Farren is tense or acting harshly towards other, Lexi is usually the only one who can keep her from going too far. In fact, Lexi is usually the only one Farren will ever confide any feelings or deep thoughts to. When Farren was presumed dead, Lexi refused to believe it and abandoned the team to discover her sister's fate. Though dangerous, Lexi managed to put some of the tactics she learned from her sister to good use and hide among the ranks of Galra soldiers as she searched for her sister, eventually finding her under experimentation by the Druids. Thanks to Lexi's efforts, they were able to escape and reunite with the Paladins. Even in the face of death, Lexi's love and loyalty to her sister never wavered. Love interest Pidge Shortly after meeting the Paladins, Alexis develops an immediate interest in Pidge. The two share a common interest and skill in technology and science and often collaborate together on projects. In particular, Alexis is intrigued by how similar they are but also in that Pidge is capable of going out into the world and interacting with people directly and personally, something Alexis struggles with initially. When it comes to Pidge, Alexis makes her romantic interest in Pidge very clear, so as to avoid any confusion. When Pidge reveals she is a girl, Alexis admits that she already knew from the start and that Pidge's sex does not change her attraction to her. Unlike the other Paladins, Alexis commonly refers to Pidge by her real name, Katie. Friends Princess Allura Alexis spent much time at the Castle of Lions in her youth and often came in contact with Allura, who was her sister's best friend at the time. As a child, she often tagged along with Allura and her sister whenever they played and developed a close friendship with the princess as well. Coran Alexis has known Coran all her life and has a very close familial relationship with him, though she often finds his old stories and eccentricities rather odd. However, she greatly respects Coran's creativity and deep knowledge of the Castle systems. Hunk Alexis developed a close friendship with Hunk, often collaborating with him and Pidge on various projects. She enjoyed watching him cook as well, hoping to learn some of the skill herself. Keith Alexis did not get close to Keith as much as she did the other Paladins, due to Keith's emotionally reserved and distant nature. She would not develop a closer friendship with him until the presumed death of her sister. Inspired by her sister, she tried to come out of her shell more by secretly training herself against the sparring droids, to little success. Keith discovered her one night and helped improve her training while also grieving together over Farren. After Farren returned and began a relationship with Keith, Alexis maintained a good friendship with him and was the first to discover that he and Farren had been secretly dating. Lance Unlike her sister, Alexis is more open and friendly to Lance and enjoys his company and fun antics. In particular, she is incredibly supportive of his and L'ynnx's budding feelings, encouraging them both to get together and fulling supporting the relationship despite her sister's opposite feelings over the matter. L'ynnx Alexis takes an immediate liking to L'ynnx, mostly attributed to L'ynnx's cute appearance, shy demeanor and Lexi's general interest in her culture. While L'ynnx is usually left confused by Lexi's strong approach, she is nonetheless appreciative of Lexi's help in explaining technology to her. Allies Galaxy Garrison Alexis was excited to arrive and learn more about Earth's technology and culture, despite the current state of its occupation by Sendak's forces. She was happy to apply her knowledge and expertise to Earth's tech and was quite impressed at how much humanity was able to accomplish with Altean technology. Enemies Honerva Despite having no direct interaction with Honerva and being more sympathetic than others to Honerva's desire to make her family whole once more, Alexis understood the dangers posed by her plans and how her machinations would only cause harm to many. Lotor Alexis was slightly more optimistic regarding the alliance with Lotor and admires his intellect and planning. Ultimately, Lotor proved to be untrustworthy as Alexis was horrified by the revelation that while he had saved a large portion of their race, he was harvesting a select number of the population for Quintessence. Zarkon and the Galra Empire While Alexis' feelings towards Zarkon and the Galra Empire are nowhere near Farren's deep and utter hatred for them, she does despise the Empire for their attack on and destruction of their home. Despite this, Alexis is fully dedicated to helping the Paladins in any way she can to liberate the galaxy from Zarkon's rule. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z